Puppetry Jutsu
Academy Kugutsu no jutsu (puppetry technique) Kugutsu no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique that allows a ninja to use a puppet to attack from afar. Using their body's chakra, the ninja emits strings of chakra that run from their fingers to the puppet. The puppet itself can be loaded with many weapons and tools, allowing the puppet master to remain hidden while the puppet moves and attacks the target. Kugutsu Hensou (Puppet Disguise) Though it only lasts for five posts you may transform your puppet into something just like how the henge jutsu works for the human. If you will turn the puppet into a object like a sword and actually use that "sword" it will feel like the puppet though if the puppet had a sword then it will feel like the puppet. Kugutsu Fukuwajutsu (Puppet Ventriloquism) This jutsu allows you to use the mouth of the puppet to actually speak, this may be used to confuse your opponent if you are hiding or to hide and deliver a message. Gennin Chakra String jutsu Allows the puppeteer to create threads of chakra that may attach to objects. You may use this to guide a SINGLE weapon besides your puppet towards a target. This may also be used as a sort of blunt whip to tie up the opponent. Bladed chakra string At this point the chakra strings are just sharp enough to cut through wood. These may be used in conjunction with the chakra string jutsu or the kugutsu no jutsu making the strings bladed. At chunnin rank the blade can cut into iron but not through. By jounin it can cut through iron and by sannin it can slowly cut through steel Note since this emanates chakra to sharpen the string you may not use this with the invisible string jutsu. Chunnin Sōen: Hitomi Gokū (Puppet Performance: Skillful Achievement with a Human Body) A puppet performance technique where chakra threads are attached to various spots on a person's body; the head, torso, both arms, and both legs. The person being manipulated gains the ability to not only use their own techniques, but the skills of the puppeteer as well. Invisible strings By learning to suppress the chakra in the chakra strings you make it invisible. This is useful if you are trying to make a puppet attack from behind or attach your string onto your opponent. The sharingan and Byakugan eye can easily detect this and it only lasts 5 posts. Sōshūjin (Manipulating Attack Blades) This allows you to thread your chakra strings through several weapons and launch them at your opponent. Not really flashy but it may be useful if your target is fast Chakra no Tate (Chakra Shield) The puppet's arms will either open up or join together and then chakra will form a shield around this. The blow is sufficient against any jutsu up to the rank of a chunnin. Only jounin rank puppets may block jounin rank jutsus while blocking kage rank jutsus is still possible but the shield will break till you repair the puppet. Senju Soubu (Thousand Hands Manipulation Military Art) After preforming the correct seals the puppeteer extend his/her puppets arm. The arm will form a seal on it and out of that seal more arms will burst out and try to punch or grab the target. Jounin. Puppet: Dance of the Kunais First you use Sōshūjin but hide it behind your puppet. Your puppet runs at the enemy and at the last second jumps back letting the enemy take the hit of the kunai. Then the puppet jumps up and hits the enemy from above with what ever weapon it has. Kugutsu: Wild dance (i got this from seeing Kankuro fight with parts and my student who uses a puppet which she dismantles) Intentionally dismantelling the puppet into parts you unveil if it has any hidden weapons and these parts are used to strike out at the enemy. The puppet may form and reform at any time during this attack. The bladed strings are useful to create a higher threat. Kage/sannin Hitokugutsu no jutsu This technique allows the user to make a puppet which can contain and use chakra. This is done this by making a living human into a puppet. This puppet will maintain the same chakra its original body held when alive. If the original ninja was highly skilled, its puppet can retain these abilities as well. Even the ninja unique body traits will be passed on to its puppet form. Thus you can still use all the original jutsu the ninja once utilized. The human puppets can no longer learn jutsus for they are dead. Kugutsu Manako (Eyes of the puppet) By focusing the chakra into the eyes of the puppet you may temporarily use this to look at the target. Though you may only look through the eyes of a puppet one at a time because multiple views may cause you to have headaches.